Catra's Perfect Gift
by MarMarkarp
Summary: This is a continuation about a few weeks after Catra's first date. I might continue this as a day to day series if wanted. Catra heard from Adora about a gift giving holiday that Glimmer always mentioned. Now it was time for Catra to find the perfect gift for her girlfriend. Can she do it?


"Hey Adora" Catra said as she poked her girlfriend's nose over and over again, making her sniffle. She loved doing this every morning since they officially started dating. It was fun and a little funny too when Adora would get all mad.

"Catra please…" Adora said. She grabbed the nearest pillow and smacked the feline with it, causing her to fall on her feet onto the floor. "Hey watch it. You're the one who TOLD me to get up early for some stupid, what was it? Christmas shopping?" Adora shot up and looked at the calendar she had pinned up with a big red circle on today's date. It was what Glimmer called "Christmas Eve"

Catra licked her paw as Adora frantically tried to get up and dress herself. Again, something she didn't understand but love.

"Catra can you get dressed?! You can't walk around naked you know?" The princess threw some clothes at her girlfriend. "Well I'm sure you'd like that." She put on her ripped jeans and t shirt and decided to call it a day. Apparently it was time for some festive "Christmas gift getting" stuff? The cat eyed her girlfriend who was now fully dressed and and ready to head out. "Well, lets go and get some gifts!" Adora was going to grab her hand but Catra pulled away before she could.

"I wanna do this alone. From what you told me we get stuff for each other right? I don't want you knowing what I'm gonna get you so I'll head out on my own." With that Catra walked to the window to make a very silent exit. She hated going out the front gates. Everyone always seemed to look at her funny.

"Catra..are you sure? You don't really know this place well and-

Her girlfriend lunched at her and gave her a kiss, trying to shut her up before she said anything else. Adora blushed at the sudden kiss but this was pretty normal. Catra liked to do "surprise attacks" now. It seemed to always catch her off guard. The kiss ended after a bit and Catra ran her fingers through the blonde's beautiful hair.

"I'll be fine. Promise, Princess."

"Okay..I love you."

"I know you do."

With that she left. Out of the castle and away from her girlfriend. Off to find some type of present good enough for Adora. Catra knew Adora since they were children but gifting wasn't really something they usually did. She decided it would be good to visit some of the other princesses for their opinion on what Adora had interests in. She had considered the options of punching bags but that seemed to bland. The princess up was Perfuma. That flower girl was always really nice to her. Also, she always smelled really nice.

After dodging and weaving some obstacles in her way she found herself in Perfuma's kingdom. Like always, the people there offered Catra flower crowns and fruit. "Miss Catra please accept these flowers and fruit!" A citizen said as she held out a big basket of fruit and flower crown full of red flowers.

"Uh I'll take the fruit but not the flowers. Thanks." Catra took a bite of the fruit from the basket and made her way to Perfuma who was extremely delighted to see her. She was tending to a garden she had made with her weird princess powers. She could never get used to this weird princess stuff.

"Catra! What brings you here?" Perfuma tried to hug Catra who immediately dodged her grasp. She didn't like being hugged by anyone else who wasn't Adora. It was kinda weird.

"I'm here because of some stupid gift giving thing and wondered what I should get Adora so I'm here for some advice." She sat up on a tree branch and continued eating her basket of fruit. "Hey what's in these things? They're really good. Could use more of these in the dumb castle." She ate some more before Perfuma could answer.

"Well I'm sure Adora would just love whatever you'd get her! But if you're asking me, personally we love just giving the kindness that we ourselves want to see! Oh, and flowers! Lots of flowers!" The girl made a big pile of roses appear from out of her hands and threw them at Catra. She sighed and grabbed one from the air to save for thought. "Flowers…got it. Thanks."

After eating a bit more Catra then left and tried to think of where to head next. She knew Entrapta but she doubted she knew anything enough about Adora to give her some advice. She was always busy tinkering and working on some new experiments to which she did NOT need to hear the boring, complicated explanation to. Mermista was completely out of the question considering she lived surrounded by bodies of water and, cat water don't exactly mix.

Wandering aimlessly, she found herself where Adora and her had her first date. A small little Gazebo which was adorned with flowers. Suddenly it hit her. She knew what she had to do.

Moments pass and Adora makes her way back to the Bright Moon castle and went to her room where she found her girlfriend against the wall with a flower in hand.

"Hey Adora." Catra smiled and threw the flower at her to which she caught. "Where's the gifts?"

"Like I'd let you see them. I already had the guards put them away. Also flowers? You don't like flower."

"It was from Perfuma. Anyways I found your gift. Lets go." Catra held her hand out to Adora, tail swaying behind her. Adora giggled and grabbed her hand. "Early? Well I can't lie I kinda wanna see what you got me." The girls left, making their way out of the castle and to wherever this gift was. Suddenly Catra got behind her and covered her eyes, wrapping her tail around her. "Alright we're close so. Are you ready?"

"Oh come on is this gonna be some dead rat joke again?"

"Okay that was ONE time. Let it go." She uncovered Adora's eyes and Adora saw the most beautiful thing in front of her.

The location of their first date was covered in sparkly assortments, it was glittering and adorned with pink, white, and red flowers. Going into the gazebo it on the ceiling was covered in little doodles by Catra's hand of some of their memories they have gone through together. Childhood and recent. The small table inside was full of her favorite foods she used to eat a lot back in the Horde and some of her favorite food now. Adora covered her mouth in shock.

"Yeah I had to ask Glimmer and Perfuma for help and junk. But the drawings were all me." Suddenly, the blonde hugged her tightly, tears welling up in her eyes. "Catra this..this is amazing."

Catra smiled and patted her head. She loved it when she made Adora so happy. When she thought of all those times they spent happy together she couldn't help but share it with her, the best way she could. With the happiest memory starting here.

"So…did I nail it?"

Adora wiped her tears away and planted a kiss on Catra's lips, causing the, both to blush.

"Yeah..you did."


End file.
